


Lure of the Sea

by moosesmittens



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M, Other, potc au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 13:26:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7894363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moosesmittens/pseuds/moosesmittens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[agentquinn's Billford POTC AU] </p><p>When docked at Tortuga, Young researcher Stanford Pines finds himself beckoned by the ocean one night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lure of the Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick drabble inspired by this lovely AU by tumblr user agentquinn

The crew had retreated into the bars of Tortuga. Ford wishes they would be more quiet with their raucous laughter and glass shattering and the occasional crack of gunpowder. Hah. And they thought  _he_ was mad!

Ford’s pant legs were rolled to his knees, bare chested under the silver spotlight of the moon. The waves lap around his ankles, intimate and close. No longer separated by the wooden hull of the ship.

The Ocean jumps and slides between his toes, tapping his knees to remind him they were still there. _Forget them_. It seems to whisper. It was coated in it’s finest just for him. Moonlight dancing with the tides, the light that played off the waves seem to wink and beckon him. How could he possibly deny such an invitation?

He wades deeper into the water, his pants quickly soaking with salt and sand. His hands glide across the water, caressing the surface. He dips his head and dives. The sea embraces him, murky darkness gripping him and tugging him deeper. His six fingers sink into the sand, the grainy texture seeping under his fingernails. His lungs begin to scream for air. He almost reluctantly kicks off the bottom of the ocean floor and surfaces with a gasp. The shoreline has dwindled into a smattering of light on the horizon. The moon lays out a silver path for him to seek.

 _Follow me_.

He follows.

The waves lap in his ear, luring him further out into the sea. Something wraps around his ankle and he tenses. Seaweed. Must be seaweed.

Water splashes playfully at him. _Silly creature_. The sea bubbles and ripples with laughter. He feels a smile stretch wide across his face, chuckling.

“I am being foolish, am I not?” He laughs, flipping onto his back and looking up into the star streaked sky. “You would never harm me.” He kicks lightly, propelling himself through the sliver-black surface.

He loses track of time. Ignores his chattering teeth and chilled skin. He talks to the ocean. The ocean listens and whispers to him, the tides tug at his toes and he dives and spins and twists in the water. Free and untethered. Away from the prying eyes of the crew. He could caress the sea and relish in every trick it showed him and laugh as loud as he wanted and say whatever…

The young scholar is found the following morning, draped against the beach. Sea foam bedded him, seaweed tangled through his hair. They think he’d fallen in… They can’t believe he’s still alive.

But Stanford knows in his heart that it’s the Ocean that saved him.


End file.
